Con indiferencias de Mycroft y rehabilitaciones para Sherlock
by NariInverse
Summary: Greg debe cuidar a Sherlock unos días mientras este está en la transición de las drogas y dejarlas. Encargo hecho por el hermano de este, lo hace por Mycroft y no por otras cosas. Días antes de que John y Sherlock se conozcan. ¡Slash! Regalo de cumpleaños para Hayden1989.


_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Hayden... espero te guste :3 (está inocentón, hoy no se me ocurrió nada perver)_

* * *

**Con indiferencias de Mycroft y rehabilitaciones para Sherlock**

Un problema más, otro problema a la interminable lista que su hermano encabezaba, problemas sin parar representaban cuando Sherlock salía de la casa o consumía sustancias… o cuando salía de la casa y consumía a la vez. Todo con respecto a su hermano se resumía en un problema, ya no podía trabajar tranquilo sin temor a que su hermano estuviera haciendo algún desastre o poniéndose en peligro.

Comenzaba a hartarse de todas esas cosas y más desde que tenía a Sherlock supuestamente es rehabilitación en su propia casa. Cierto era que no podía prestar total atención a su hermano ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado trabajando. Dejarlo en una granja o clínica era inútil pues siempre conseguía que lo dejaran salir.

El problema de ahora estaba en que tenía que recoger a su hermano de sus usuales destrozos pero en un hospital. Sin duda alguna resultaba un tanto preocupante, no podía dejar de preocuparse en su hermano estuvieran las cosas como estuvieran. Al llegar a la sala de espera de urgencias lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al par de hombres que bien conocía desde tiempo atrás.

- Díganme que sucedió ahora – Rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese aburrido y Anderson y Lestrade se volvieron hacia él y el primero dio un paso hacia enfrente.

- Tu hermano llegó demasiado dopado y se le soltaron detalles – Mycroft miró duramente a Gregory Lestrade y habló sin apartar la mirada.

- Te hablé a ti Lestrade, no a este perro que llevas a rastras - Anderson enrojeció del enojo pero eso era poco importante para el mayor de los Holmes – Desaparece, quiero hablar con tu jefe.

No era necesario saber a quien le hablaba, bastó una mirada fugaz por parte de Lestrade y Anderson abandonó la sala. Mycroft giró en sus manos el paraguas que siempre solía llevar siempre consigo, se sentó y miró profundamente a Lestrade.

- Te salvó – Era evidente ver la culpa de Greg en sus ojos, este asintió silenciosamente y Mycroft suspiró - ¿En qué estado iba?

- Bajo algún psicotrópico – Dijo Lestrade entre apenado y avergonzado, Mycroft dirigió su mirada al techo y cerró los ojos, aquello ya había ido demasiado lejos, estaba harto aunque en esa ocasión su hermano no había hecho males.

- ¿Y les han dado algún informe? – Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

- Solo queda esperar – Mycroft le señaló a Lestrade la silla de a lado y este sentó.

- Supongo que es pesado tener un hermano así – Mycroft asintió sin abrir los ojos, debía relajarse un poco y pensar en las cosas.

- Lestrade, mi hermano te salvó la vida entonces – Abrió los ojos y comenzó a juguetear con el paraguas.

- La vida, lo que se llama vida… - Fue interrumpido por Mycroft.

- Entonces le debes un favor – Lestrade le dirigió una mirada un tanto alarmada y trató de negar con ademanes, eso no detuvo a Mycroft en lo que estaba a punto de decir – Entonces lo cuidarás y le ayudarás a rehabilitarse, ya que podrías estar más tiempo con él.

- Pero – De todas formas no hubo objeción.

- Te daré cuanto quieras, necesito que ayudes a mi hermano – Ambos se miraron y Greg pasó saliva un poco nervioso para después aceptar – Les visitaré diario.

* * *

Día 1.

- Entonces Mycroft te paga por esto – Fue lo primero que dijo Sherlock al salir del hospital, iba en silla de ruedas a pesar de haber insistido de ir caminando, obviamente Greg no le había dicho nada al respecto – Podríamos fingir que estoy contigo y poder encerrarme en mi cuarto – Lestrade suspiró.

- No lo hago por el dinero ni por ti y si vas a seguir ayudando en los casos debes de estar limpio – Sherlock sonrió mientras dejaba que Greg dirigiera la silla de ruedas por el estacionamiento.

- Entonces es por Mycroft.

- Oh, cállate.

Al llegar a la casa de Lestrade Sherlock se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar pero sosteniendo la cabeza, le bastó una simple mirada para llegar a la conclusión.

- Te estas divorciando – Greg puso los ojos de raya un poco molesto, ese Sherlock Holmes nunca dejaba de meter las narices por todas partes – Y solo tienes una cama… ¿qué te dará mi hermano por dejarme dormir en tu antiguo lecho marital?

- Dios… dame fuerzas.

* * *

Día 2.

Dormir en el sillón no era tan terrible como se lo esperaba, Sherlock lo había dejado dormir un buen rato y para cuando fue a ver si el detective consultor se encontraba bien lo encontró mirando el techo analizando quien sabe qué.

- Mañana te dolerá más.

- No te importa.

- ¿Por cuántos días que esté yo aquí crees que funcionarán para conquistar al tragón de mi hermano? – Una mirada fulminante por parte de Lestrade y una sonrisa desvergonzada por parte de Sherlock – No lo niegas – Lestrade le dejó la tasa de té en la mesita de noche y le dio la espalda.

- Trabajo, no se te ocurra salir.

- Descuide inspector.

En el camino a Scotland Yard le sirvió bien para pensar lo que había sucedido, lo que bien podría haber sido un palazo y segura muerte, Sherlock lo convirtió en una descalabrada para sí mismo, para que Mycroft lo convirtiera en una tortura de diez días ¡Diez días con Sherlock en su casa en pleno proceso de divorcio! Al menos esperaba que efectivamente Mycroft se apareciera diario esos días para hacer leve esa extraña tortura que le habían impuesto. Pero si Mycroft no sabía controlar a su hermano, ¿cómo esperaba que las cosas fueran a estar mejor porque Mycroft se llegase a aparecer dos horas por día?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sherlock tendido en el sillón con una jeringa vacía a un lado… se había drogado en su casa, en su casa. Eso era inaceptable. Se paró enfrente del joven Holmes y le quitó violentamente el cinturón que estaba ajustado en su brazo y lo levantó para después soltarle una bofetada. Sherlock no tenía la mirada ausente pero se veía extasiado.

- ¿Por qué haces esto idiota? Te estas matando – Sherlock lo miró indiferentemente y Lestrade lo soltó azotándolo en el sillón – No tengo porque soportar esto – Sonó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta azotando los pies, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mycroft, este al ver su cara entró a la casa haciendo casi una carrera y se paró enfrente de Sherlock quien estaba perdido en su palacio mental.

- Te dije que no se lo permitieras Greg – Lestrade alzó los hombros enojado.

- Lo hice mientras yo estaba ausente, no puedo ser su niñera – Mycroft volteó hacia Greg y por un par de segundos libraron una pelea total y silenciosa cargada de sus voluntades – Esta bien – Dijo Greg retrocediendo un par de pasos, Sherlock volteó hacia ellos un poco más estable y dijo cantando.

- Los novios – Mycroft frotó el cabello de su hermano, después se agachó de forma que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

- Entiendes todo esto ¿verdad Sherly? No podrás volver a mi casa, encuentra un lugar donde vivir – Sherlock le sonrió a su hermano.

- Yo decido cuando dejar de drogarme, esta es mi despedida, 221B de la calle Baker, me harán precio especial.

- No con mi dinero.

- Hecho.  
Dicho eso Mycrfot se volvió hacia Greg y le guiñó un ojo.

- Ahora será más fácil.

* * *

Día 3.

El dolor de espalda fue otra cosa el día siguiente, se preguntó si en verdad debía soportar eso por otros días, por otro lado su segunda preocupación que era Sherlock lo tenía atareado, debido a que el muy imbécil se había inyectado una buena dosis de heroína mientras era medicamentado casi le daba un paro respiratorio por intoxicación en la noche. Iban de nuevo camino a casa ambos con unas ojeras tremendas. No se merecía ese castigo que Mycroft le había impuesto. Ya en casa le prestó la computadora a Sherlock para mantenerlo entretenido, divertimento que no duró lo suficiente puesto que el dolor de cabeza era considerable.

- Tampoco fumaré – Sherlock lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras Greg veía la televisión intentando memorizar una receta de pastel – Créeme que aunque no te salga bien le gustará, tu le gustas.

Greg intentó ignorar lo último que le había dicho poniendo atención a lo primero que Sherlock le había dicho.

- Entonces no fumarás – Sacó de sus bolsillos un parche de nicotina y se lo tendió – Quizá entonces podrías usar de estos.

- Cuando no estas con tus hombres faltos de intelecto eres agradable.

- Gracias – De nuevo la atención al programa de cocina.

* * *

Día 4.

Sherlock se portaba cada día mejor, lo único que parecía una tortura era el hecho de dormir en el tortuoso sillón… y las noches que le faltaban así.

Ese día si se fue a trabajar confiando que el joven Holmes no cometiera tonterías en su ausencia.

- No te he dado permiso para venir a trabajar – En la entrada de Scotland Yard se encontró a Mycroft acompañado de la secretaria en turno, este le tapaba el paso hacia el interior del edificio.

- Tengo que vivir – Dijo Greg señalándose a sí mismo.

- Claramente te ofrecí lo que quisieras a cambio de que cuidaras a Sherlock – Mycroft sacó el celular y comenzó a marcar números, Lestrade le puso una mano en el teléfono para detenerlo.

- No quiero dinero, entiende – Dijo bajando la mirada y soltando el teléfono.

- ¿Entonces?

- Salgamos un día… quizá – Mycroft sonrió levemente y se metió a su auto seguido de la secretaria rubia.

- Entonces nos vemos en un rato, regresa con Sherlock.

* * *

- Ya contaba cuando tiempo tardarías en volver – Le dijo Sherlock sin apartar la mirada del monitor – Mycroft tiene sus métodos de convencimiento ¿no? es una lástima que sea extremadamente apático – Greg hizo una mueca.

- Sí, supongo – Se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo.

- Tardaron años en dar el paso, fuiste tu ¿verdad? Mycroft nunca lo haría, creo que serás una gran distracción para su trabajo y no al revés – Sherlock le dirigió una mirada seria, se tocó la cabeza – Ya no me duele, mañana me voy de aquí, iré a San Barts a ponerme al corriente en mis investigaciones y a buscar un compañero de piso.

- Bien.

Lo que siguió del día fue aburrido sin duda alguna, Sherlock en la computadora, sin una charla y sin poder salir de casa. Hasta que a las 18 hrs llegó Mycroft por Greg, con una fría despedida entre los hermanos y un poco de tensión por esa situación salieron ambos de la casa de Lestrade este aferrándose a no salir de la casa, en parte era pena, parte timidez y un cierto pendiente hacia Sherlock.

Efectivamente esa noche era un paso importante para ambos, después de años de miradas intensas pasaría algo. Mycroft insistió en ir a un suntuoso restaurante y Greg se sentía muy informal como para entrar, aún así las palancas de Mycroft lograron que ambos estuvieran dentro.

- Mi hermano ya no estará en casa.

- ¿Más informes?

- Diarios si se puede – Greg suspiró y negó.

- No soy su niñera, dijo que buscaría un compañero de piso, deberías buscar a esa persona cuando llegue el momento – Mycroft asintió mientras extendía una copa para que le sirvieran vino.

- No me gusta el vino inglés.

- Creo que a nadie en su sano juicio – Dijo Greg viendo como su copa se llenaba del líquido.

- Lestrade, estamos saliendo ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? – Una mirada penetrante por parte de Mycroft sentía un tanto intimidado a Lestrade.

- ¿A qué vas siempre con mirarme así? – Soltó de golpe y rápidamente, era un poco extraño que ya estuviera arreglando una relación incluso antes de terminar el divorcio, parecía que Mycroft le había leído la mente por que contestó hasta a sus pensamientos.

- Tu divorcio tardará bastante tiempo y no sé de que mirada hablas.

Lestrade se levantó de golpe casi tirando lo que estaba en la pequeña mesa y alzó la voz molesto.

- Esa mirada que me haces siempre Holmes, la que haces para tenerme incómodo e intranquilo, la mirada que logró consumar la ruptura de mi matrimonio – Se sentó agitado, el mayor de los Holmes se frotó las manos.

- No te veo acongojado por el divorcio Greg, supongo que me siento alagado – Dio un sorbo a la copa sin apartar la mirada de Lestrade.

- No creo lamentarlo, si estar aquí vale la pena – Las palabras de Greg eran un tanto agresivas pero no por eso perdían su peso – Estamos aquí, ¿cómo vamos a estar? – Mycroft miró el líquido por medio de la copa viendo la calidad.

- Como quieras tú que estemos, aunque no lo parezca me interesa.

- Bien – Dijo Greg rompiendo distancias y rozando la mano de Mycroft, un roce por ahora estaba perfecto, después las cosas evolucionarían.

- Necesito cuides a mi hermano.

- Que no soy su niñera.

De todas formas no lo necesitó, a los dos días siguientes Mycroft se encontró espiando a un tal John Watson por medio de las cámaras de seguridad de Londres.

* * *

_Espero te gustara =D _


End file.
